Who will the dragon riders meet
by Toothless34
Summary: The dragon riders meets all sorts of different characters from different shows. Hope you enjoy every chapter
1. HTTYD meets Harry Potter

Hey people. I had a little bit of a puzzler to type for my next story but now I know and hope you read it all. Please enjoy.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiccup was starting to get overwhelmed by his duties of being chief. He spotted Astrid and ran up to her and told her, "Astrid, I need to have some time for myself. I am going to go on a flight with Toothless to clear my head." Astrid got the picture and said, "I would be happy to watch over the island while you're gone." Hiccup thanked her with a kiss and was off to the house to gather supplies.

Once Hiccup gathered his supplies, he whistled for Toothless and when Toothless got there, Hiccup hopped on and flew away. On Hiccup's flight, he just relaxed and when he sat back up, He spotted a creepy building but to keep from being spotted, he told Toothless to land but they were being followed. A light came towards them and knocked them out of the sky. Hiccup fell off of Toothless at impact and Hiccup ran over to check on Toothless. Hiccup noticed that only the prosthetic tail was damaged, so he relaxed, leaning on Toothless relieved that they were okay.

Hiccup immediately fell asleep while relaxing against Toothless because he was so tired. Toothless stayed awake though but allowed Hiccup to sleep because Hiccup had a long day and needed to rest. Toothless noticed a light coming towards them. Toothless started to growl lowly and slipped out from underneath Hiccup so as he doesn't wake him up. Toothless stood up and went in front of Hiccup that way the person doesn't see Hiccup.

The person came out of the woods and into the clearing. The person spotted Toothless and was really confused. When the boy tried to go around Toothless, Toothless didn't allow him which only got the boy more confused. Toothless went backwards towards Hiccup and put his tail over him but Hiccup didn't wake up. The boy noticed the saddle on Toothless and he got more curious of what Toothless was guarding.

The boy approached Toothless and Toothless growled lightly and showed off his teeth and the boy backed up. Hiccup started to stir when Toothless was about to blast at the ground towards the boy's feet but changed his mind and blasted at the sky instead. People from the creepy place came to where the blast came from and they saw Toothless and the boy but not Hiccup because he was covered by Toothless's tail. Toothless started to get more protective when the people landed by the boy. The people was confused why there was a dragon in the middle of the woods.

Hiccup woke up and saw that Toothless was blocking something from view with his tail on him. Hiccup moved Toothless's tail off of him. Hiccup sat up and tried to see past Toothless but couldn't, so he stood up and saw a crowd of people in front of Toothless with brooms and sticks. Toothless put his tail around Hiccup's ankles, looked behind him and saw that Hiccup was awake and standing up. Hiccup stepped over Toothless's tail and went in front of Toothless to get a better look at the crowd.

Toothless went to Hiccup's side in case he had to blast something to get away. The people pointed their sticks at Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup was confused about what sticks would do until the boy with a mark on his forehead said, "Stupefy" and Hiccup went flying and bumped into a tree. Hiccup stood up again and now Toothless blasted at the people 3 times towards the ground to make them back off. Hiccup walked over to Toothless and patted him on his head to calm him down.

Hiccup saw them raise their sticks again but Hiccup said, "We didn't mean any harm by coming here, we were just flying over and wanted to stay out of sight." The people put up their sticks and the boy that blasted Hiccup said, "My name is Harry Potter and this is Granger and Weasley. You are at Hogwarts, a school for wizards and witches. Who are you?" Hiccup said, "My name is Hiccup and this is Toothless, he is a dragon called a Night Fury."

Harry Potter said, "Sorry for blasting you but we don't trust anyone who isn't supposed to be here anymore because we've been through too much heartache and fighting." Hiccup said, "I understand what you mean. I've fought since I was 15 and a few months ago I found my mom but lost my dad. My home island was covered in ice. I almost lost Toothless to a madman."

The people just stared at Hiccup and Toothless for a while. Hiccup asked Harry, "How did you get that mark on your forehead?" Harry said, "A evil wizard came into my house when I was a baby and killed my parents, then tried to kill me. I've lived with my Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin." Hiccup looked surprised and Toothless rubbed against Hiccup.

Hiccup said, "I took on my dad's duties of being chief and I got overwhelmed and my fiance is looking after the village." The people were impressed and Toothless started sniffing the students and they got nervous. Hagrid asked Hiccup, "What is your dragon doing?" Toothless found a piece of chicken, grabbed it, and went back to Hiccup. Hiccup said, "Relax, Toothless is just hungry. He hasn't had anything to eat since we left."

Toothless finished off his chicken and noticed Hiccup's satchel and started sniffing it to see if their was any food in it. The people from Hogwarts started to laugh. Hiccup reached into his satchel and grabbed a fish and tossed it to Toothless. Toothless finished the fish but was still hungry. Hiccup said, "Toothless is till hungry. Do you have any fish somewhere?"

Hagrid said, "I'll lead you to the dinning hall and you kids should get to bed because of classes." They all went inside, gossiping about how cool it was to meet someone new who can ride a dragon. Hagrid had Hiccup and Toothless stay by him while the students went to their rooms. Hagrid lead Hiccup and Toothless into the dinning hall and lead them to a spot close to the front. Hiccup and Toothless took a seat while Hagrid conjured up some food for Hiccup and Toothless.

Astrid realized that Hiccup has been gone for a long time and she told the mother and Astrid gathered up the team. After that, they hopped onto their dragons and flew in the sky in search of Hiccup. While the other riders did that, Hagrid was talking with Hiccup while he and Toothless ate. Hagrid was wondering where he should place Hiccup and Toothless for the night. Suddenly, Hagrid spotted some more dragons outside and Toothless's damaged tail.

Hagrid grabbed a stick and told Hiccup, "This is called a wand and i'm gonna use it to repair your dragon's tail. Reparo. There is also a group of dragons flying outside." Hiccup was confused until he looked outside and saw the rest of the dragon riders. Hagrid lead Hiccup to the entrance and Hiccup said, "I will come back with my friends because it is late and it's a long flight back. Their dragons can't find their way through the dark like Toothless can."

Hagrid nodded and waited there once Hiccup took off on Toothless to get his friends. Hiccup yelled towards his friends, "Hey guys, wait up. What are you guys doing here this late? You know what? Just follow me to get out of the dark."

The riders were surprised but did as they were told. They met Hagrid at the doorway and they were lead to the dinning hall. Hagrid conjured up some more food for the other dragon riders and their dragons. The dragon riders ate and Hiccup said, "We could sleep here tonight and head for home tomorrow." The dragon riders nodded their heads in agreement. Hagrid said, "That's a good idea but not in this room and also beware of somethings around here."

After they were done eating, Hagrid lead the riders and their dragons to an empty room. Hagrid said, "I will come and get you later." Hiccup opened the window and took a terrible terror from Astrid. Hiccup wrote down a note to his mom, tied it to it's leg, and sent it on it's way. Hiccup along with the other riders and their dragons laid down for some sleep.

The next day, Hagrid kept his word and went to get the dragon riders and their dragons and lead them to the dinning hall to eat. When the riders got down there, they see a table set up with no one sitting there and baskets of fish on the floor. Hagrid said, "You guys sit there with you dragons at your side." Hiccup said, "Meatlug mainly eats rocks, not fish." Hagrid nodded and transformed one basket of fish to rocks.

The dragon riders sat down to eat by their dragons. Hagrid stopped the riders though and said, "Normally we go over announcements before we eat." The riders faced towards the front and listened. After the announcements, the riders ate along with the other students, their dragons were done eating though.

After the dragon riders ate, they just relaxed at their table while the students dispersed to go to class. Harry Potter and his friends came up to the dragon riders and their dragons to ask a few questions. Hagrid also came over and Hiccup said, "Can you lead my friends to the entrance while I finish up here? I will go home at sunset." Hagrid nodded and lead the friends to the entrance and they flew off for Berk.

Harry asked Hiccup, "What happened to his tail and your leg? How did Toothless get a saddle? What happened to your dad?" Hiccup said, "That is a lot of questions. Toothless was shot down, that is how his tail got ruined. We bumped into a bigger dragon's tail when I was 15 and fell into the fire but Toothless saved me except for my leg. I made the saddle. My dad was killed [Sighs] by a madman who controlled the bewilderbeast/ Alpha who controlled [sighs] Toothless who tried to kill me but my father intercepted the blast."

Potter, Weasley, and Granger seemed stunned about what Hiccup's been through. Granger asked, "What did you do before riding dragons?" Hiccup said, "I was an apprentice for inventing stuff." Granger then asked, "What kind of stuff did you make?" Hiccup said, "I made Toothless's first saddle and tail, including this saddle and other tails. I sword that lights on fire and a gronckle iron shield. Also a bunch of other stuff." The three kids were impressed.

Weasley asked, "Can you do a trick on Toothless?" Hiccup nodded and they went to the entrance of Hogwarts. Hiccup hopped onto Toothless and the other students saw this and rushed out to see what's going on. Hagrid said, "Hiccup and his dragon, Toothless, are going to show us a trick." Hiccup and Toothless flew into the sky and Hiccup and Toothless flew in perfect harmony.

Hiccup and Toothless did a few loops and around the end, Hiccup put his saddle close to the saddle and switched a switch to keep the tail open. Hiccup went to his feet on the saddle and the people was surprised. Hiccup jumped off of Toothless and took out his flight suite and flew in front of Toothless and took the people by surprise. Toothless went below Hiccup and Hiccup got everything back to normal. Hiccup and Toothless landed and Hiccup tucked in his wings.

Hiccup said, "I better get back to Berk." The students were disappointed but understood and Hiccup took off back into the sky and flew back to Berk.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will continue to see who the dragon riders would meet next.


	2. HTTYD meets Brave

Hey people. Welcome to the next chapter, hope you enjoy.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

One day, the dragon riders were out on a flight and Hiccup and Toothless was in the back of the group with Hiccup thinking. Hiccup kept an eye on his team since they were in unknown territory but Hiccup was still thinking back to his father's death. All of a sudden, Hiccup and Toothless was falling without anyone knowing, so, they didn't stop to help them. Hiccup turned his head toward Toothless's tail to see that there was a hole in his tail. Hiccup and Toothless crashed on the ground hard and Hiccup fell off at impact but was able to stand up to check on Toothless.

Toothless sat up and licked Hiccup. Hiccup saw a stream nearby and washed his face with it. Hiccup went back to Toothless and spotted some sticks nearby and put them together to start a fire. Hiccup had Toothless start the fire by blasting the sticks. Hiccup saw that there was fish in the stream, so he grabbed a stuck and took his dagger and rubbed them together to sharpen the stick.

Hiccup took the sharpened stick and caught a couple of fish and tossed it onto land. Hiccup did this until there was a huge pile on land and he whistled for Toothless For him to eat. Hiccup took a couple of fish from the top of the pile before Toothless devoured all the fish in the pile. Hiccup took the fish to the fire to cook while Toothless ate the fish in the pile. Hiccup and Toothless ate and after words, Hiccup looked in the satchel on Toothless to see if there was a spare and there wasn't.

Hiccup leaned against Toothless because he couldn't go home if Toothless had a hole in his tail. Then, Hiccup heard a sound coming towards him and Toothless but he knew that it wasn't a dragon so, he got out his dragon blade, inferno, to defend himself and Toothless. Hiccup saw a girl with fire red hair on top of a horse and he put his dragon blade away. Hiccup stood up and walked over to her and said, "Hi. My name is Hiccup and this is Toothless. What is your name?" The girl said, "Hi. My name is Merida and is that a dragon?" Merida hopped off of Angus and Hiccup said, "Yes, Toothless is a dragon."

Merida patted Toothless on the head and asked Hiccup, "Would you like to come to my home? It's going to rain soon." Hiccup said, "Sure, I would love to come." Hiccup kicked some dirt over the fire to put it out and Hiccup and Merida started to walk back with their animals in tow. Hiccup asked Merida, "How did you find me and Toothless?"

Merida said, "I thought his tail was a target and I fired my arrow and I saw you go down so, I decided to follow you go down on Angus." Hiccup nodded as she explained on their way to Merida's home. When they got there, Hiccup was surprised at how big the home was and it had already started raining. As Hiccup and Merida walked in, Astrid finally noticed that Hiccup and Toothless wasn't behind them. Astrid said, "You guys go back to Berk while I look for Hiccup and Toothless."

The other dragon riders nodded and Astrid flew the way they came. While Astrid did that, Hiccup and Merida talked. Merida grabbed some food but Toothless heard Astrid calling for Hiccup so, Toothless lead Hiccup to the entrance but before he followed Toothless, he said, "I'm going to follow Toothless and see what he's up to." Merida nodded and Hiccup took off to follow Toothless. Hiccup heard Astrid calling him and then, he spotted her and yelled so she can hear him, "ASTRID! COME DOWN HERE!"

Astrid didn't hear him but Stormfly did and landed in front of Hiccup. Astrid hopped off of Stormfly and hugged Hiccup, then asked, "What happened?" Hiccup showed Toothless's tail to her and said, "I don't have a spare tail and what about you come inside and get dried." Astrid nodded and both of them followed Toothless back to Merida. Hiccup said, "Astrid, Merida. Merida, Astrid. Astrid is my fiance and Merida brought me here." Merida said, "I'll be right back." Hiccup and Astrid nodded and Merida took off.

Merida ran up to her room and grabbed a needle and thread. After she grabbed the stuff, she came back down and grabbed two more plates for Astrid and Stormfly. Merida placed them down on the table and floor and then, went to her seat. She finished her food and wiped her hands and face. Merida got up and went over to Toothless's tail with the needle and thread.

Astrid saw this and asked Merida, "What are you doing?" Merida looked at Astrid while Hiccup and Toothless looked at them. Merida said, "My mom taught me how to sew so, i'm going to sew up what I did to Toothless's tail when I thought it was a target." Toothless allowed Merida to fix his tail by holding his tail still. Astrid, Hiccup, and their dragons finished up their food.

Hiccup, Astrid, and Merida went to the entrance with the dragons. They saw how dark it was but Astrid's resistance on the better of her and before Hiccup could speak, she said, "Hiccup we should get going because of how Snotlout and the twins are and besides you got your duties to do." Hiccup nodded and said, "Goodbye" to Merida. Hiccup and Astrid hopped onto their dragons and took off for Berk.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter and will stay tuned for the next chapter.


	3. HTTYD meets Lolirock

Hey People, Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The dragon riders were flying above a town but the dragon riders landed by a stream to water the dragons. The dragon riders filled up their canteens up with water and they drank some of it. The dragon riders hopped onto their dragons and rode to a cave and hopped off again. Hiccup and Toothless walked ahead of the group that way they can scan the area. When Hiccup turned around, he saw that his friends and their dragons were inside of a bubble with girls to the side.

Hiccup and Toothless soon found themselves in a different bubble than the others. The girls dragged the bubbles to near the entrance of the cave so they could see them. Hiccup saw that one bubble was pink and the other one was blue and he became more interested to find out what it was made of. Then, Hiccup and his friends saw their captors and was wondering how they were doing it. The one in orange ran toward the dragons and said, "Oh my gosh, these creatures are so cute. Can we please keep them?"

The one in blue said, "Absolutely not. We know nothing about these creatures." The dragon riders were really confused on how people couldn't know about dragons. The orange girl backed off and went back over to her friends. The girls went closer to the dragons and the dragon riders and the dragons started growling at them. The orange girl looked around the bubbles to examine the people and the creatures they captured.

The girl in orange noticed Toothless's tail and said, "Iris, Talia. You gotta come look at this one's tail." The dragon riders gaze followed the girls to the other side of the blue bubble. Talia said, "How could this be possible? One side is red and white while the other side is black." Toothless turned around and growled at the girls and they jumped back startled by the growl. Hiccup rubbed Toothless's head to calm him down but that didn't work, Toothless just kept growling and showing off his teeth.

The girls decided to back away from them and Astrid took out her axe and started swinging it like crazy. The twins started fighting about whose fault it is that they got captured while Fishlegs and Snotlout started fighting over Ruffnut. The pink one yelled, "Okay, that's enough!" Hiccup said, "I agree with Pinky here, you guys need to stop and think." The twins and Snotlout just stared at Hiccup because they normally don't think.

The pink one said, "My name is not Pinky, it's Iris and that's Talia and Aurianna. What is your names?" Hiccup put his hands on Toothless and sat back down in a different position. Hiccup said, "My name is Hiccup and my dragon, Toothless. The blond girl with one braid is Astrid and her dragon is the spiny one named Stormfly. The blond girl with three braids is Ruffnut and her twin brother with the multiple braids is Tuffnut, their dragon is the one with two heads named Barf and Belch. The other brown head is Snotlout and his dragon is the orange one named Hookfang. The last one is Fishlegs and his dragon Meatlug." The three girls nodded and excused themselves to talk to each other. When the three girls turned to face the dragon riders and their dragons again, Aurianna said, "Okay, we've talked and decided that we would like you guys to go home but Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup will stay and answer some questions and Toothless will take him home after."

Iris and Talia let them out and they fell to the ground. The dragon riders stood up and walked toward each other to talk but Hiccup told the three girls, "Please excuse us while we talk to each other for a bit." The three girls nodded and the dragon riders started to talk. Astrid said, "Hiccup, let's just ditch them." Hiccup said, "I can't. You saw how powerful they are. Let me just talk to them." The dragon riders nodded and Astrid said, "Good luck."

Hiccup and Astrid kissed and everyone hopped on their dragons and rode off to Berk hoping not to loose another Chief. Hiccup and Toothless walked over to the three girls even though that Toothless was growling but Hiccup put his hand in front of Toothless to stay in place and not to fire. Hiccup stood in front of the girls and asked, "What are your questions?" Iris said, "What happened to your leg and Toothless's tail?" Hiccup said, "I fell into a fire and lost a leg and Toothless saved me but my leg and Toothless was shot down which is how his tail got damaged."

Talia asked, "Do you really fly on those?" Hiccup said, "I really do fly on Toothless." Aurianna asked, "Is it safe to be around him?" Hiccup said, "I've trained him for five years so, I would think he is or I know he is." Aurianna jumped up and down and ran over to Toothless and went all over him.

Talia, Iris, and Hiccup looked shocked but Toothless looked annoyed. Iris said, "You are free to go." The other two nodded their heads and Aurianna backed away from Toothless. Hiccup hopped onto Toothless and flew off, back to Berk.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read.


	4. HTTYD meets Max Steel

Hey people, welcome to the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-One day, Hiccup went on a flight by himself with Toothless. Hiccup had snuck out of the village to get a break from being Chief but he left a note for Astrid that way she knows where he went. Hiccup was just relaxing as he flew and he saw a blue light and flew close to the roofs to get a better look. Hiccup saw a crazy sight when he saw a person in strange armor fighting a weird person. Hiccup watched from on top of a roof that way he isn't seen.

Hiccup watched the entire fight from the roof and saw the person transform into something with wings. Hiccup said, "Toothless. Sky." Toothless went close to the clouds as he could because the clouds were darj and it rained on them but they pushed through following the armored guy. Hiccup and Toothless followed the armored guy to the middle of nowhere. Hiccup and Toothless saw the guy go through a rock and then they landed.

Suddenly, weapons were pointed straight at them. Hiccup knew that Toothless couldn't take them all on because he only had so many plasma blasts. Then, soldiers came out carrying weapons. Hiccup was getting ready to hop onto Toothless and fly out of range but, the man in armor came up front and stood beside Hiccup and Toothless and told the soldiers, "Lay down your weapons. Me and Steel will handle this guy and his pet." One of them said, "You heard the man, go back to work!"

Toothless growled at the man in armor because he called him a pet and he was a stranger. The guy stepped away from Toothless a bit for fear of getting attacked. The guy said, "Hi. My name is Max Steel. Welcome to Copper Canyon. Who are you and how did you find this place?" Hiccup said, "Hey. Thank you for all of that. My name is Hiccup and this is Toothless, who is not my pet by the way, he is my dragon friend. We followed you here but we're not bad guys." Toothless relaxed because he preferred being called friend over pet.

Max Steel removed his mask to reveal a boy inside and a thing came out of his chest logo. They heard a noise in the sky and the thing disappeared into the chest logo and the helmet came back on. The thing landed in front of Hiccup and he saw that it was Astrid and Stormfly. Hiccup said, "Max Steel, Astrid. Astrid, Max Steel. Astrid what are you doing here?" Astrid said, "You need someone to watch your back and I also brought the other riders with me."

The other riders landed and hopped off their dragons. Max said, "You guys are more than welcome to come inside with me but your dragons must stay out here." The dragon riders nodded and Hiccup noticed the baskets on the other riders' dragons' backs and asked, "What are these baskets for?" Astrid said, "Since you guys been gone for a while, I figured Toothless would be hungry and if we didn't bring the others something to eat, the would snag Toothless's food." Hiccup walked over to Stormfly to get the other basket and Astrid said, "That one is for Toothless."

Hiccup nodded and carried it over to Toothless. Steel removed the helmet off of Max as he and the dragon riders went inside while the dragons waited outside. Max had taken them to the science area where Berto was making a new turbo energy weapon for Max Stell when they came in. Berto looked up and asked, "What are you two doing in here this time?" Max said, "I needed to place these guys somewhere I know nothing bad would happen but have C.Y.T.R.O ready just in case."

Berto nodded and Max Steel left to take care of other things. Hiccup noticed a pile of wood and metal and asked Berto, "What is this pile about?" Berto turned around to look at what pile he was talking about and said, "Just some junk that I have lying around." Then, Berto went back to work and Hiccup had an idea but the other dragon riders just sat down. Hiccup found a hammer and a piece of metal but he still needed a forge but didn't see any and he didn't have Toothless with him.

Hiccup found something with a button that had fire come out of it. Hiccup put on his death song goggles and lit the metal to the point it was hot and he started pounding and forming it into daggers for Astrid. He cooled it off by using his canteened water and pouring it on. Hiccup grabbed a piece of wood and Fishlegs' gronckle ironed sword to cut the wood and he formed two dagger handles from it and attached the blades to the handles. After he was done, he took off his deathsong amber goggles, returned everything where he found them and gave the daggers to Astrid.

Berto turned around and saw that two new daggers were made and asked, "How did you do that?" Hiccup said, "I was an apprentice of a blacksmith since before I was 15 years old." Then, the perimeter alarm went off and everyone wasn't expecting it to be Skullcrusher and Eret fighting Earth Elementor. The dragon riders stopped them from attacking Eret and Skullcrusher. Hiccup whistled for Toothless and when Toothless came, Hiccup hopped onto Toothless and flew up to Eret and Skullcrusher and flew down with them.

Hiccup said, "This is Eret and Skullcrusher and they're with us." N-tek nodded and aimed at Earth Elementor and opened fire. Hiccup took out his dragon blade and Commander Forge laughed and asked, "What is a sword going to do against an elementor?" Hiccup puts the blade away and sprays Hideous Zippleback gas and it went all over and then, Hiccup sparked it without hurting anyone but Earth Elementor. Earth Elementor was taken inside and locked up. Hiccup turned and started walking towards Eret and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Astrid noticed how tensed up Hiccup was and Astrid said, "Hiccup, go calm yourself down and i'll take care of things here." Hiccup nodded and walked away as quickly as possible with Toothless in tow. Astrid asked Eret in a more respectful manner, "What are you doing here?" Eret excused Hiccup's rudeness since he recently lost his father and Eret does ride his father's former dragon. Eret told Astrid, "Hiccup needs to return to Berk to get his duties done."

Astrid said, "I will tell Hiccup but I think that it would be best if you left right now." After Eret left on Skullcrusher, Max came up to Astrid and asked, "Why did Hiccup react that way?" Astrid said, "Long story short. Eret used to be a dragon trapper but after Stormfly saved his life, he helped us defeat the madman, Drago, who killed Hiccup's father but Eret worked for Drago. Hiccup and Toothless defeated Drago at Berk but he never gets a break and seeing Skullcrusher with someone different makes that wound reopen a little bit but he tries hard to hide it." Max said, "I remember when I thought my dad was dead and I found out that I was lied to about my life." Astrid said, "With Hiccup, it is completely different. He has always been protected by his father and was only known for messing up until five years ago when he brought peace between our people and the dragons. After that, people started to see the real him but Stoick, his father has been there for him through it all until after 20 years, he finds his mother but also loses his father after 20 years."

Max asked, "Why does he keep remembering and acting out?" Astrid said, "Because it was actually Toothless that killed Stoick." Max and Steel looked really confused now. Astrid explained, "It wasn't Toothless's fault because his actions wasn't his own. He was forced to do it because Toothless was controlled by a bewilderbeast, who was controlled by Drago." Astrid starts walking in the same direction as Hiccup and Toothless but then stops to turn and face Max and Steel and said, "I gotta go and talk to Hiccup." Max nods and Astrid turns back around to find Hiccup and Toothless, which she had Stormfly following her.

Astrid found Hiccup and sat next to him. While Astrid and Hiccup talked, their dragons played. Hiccup looked at Astrid and said, "I'm sorry that I got so tense back there." Astrid looked at Hiccup and said, "It's okay, Hiccup. No one expects you to get over it quickly and settled because you both loved each other and it's even hard on the village but not as hard as you. Eret said that you had to go back soon to take care of your duties." Hiccup nodded and they walked back with their dragons to get the other riders.

Hiccup and Astrid found the others at the N-tek base. The riders waved goodbye to Max Steel and N-tek. After that, the riders flew back to Berk.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hope you guys enjoyed and will continue to read.


	5. HTTYD meets Danny Phantom

Hey people, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The dragon riders went flying one day to relax away from Berk. The dragon riders saw a green light from a town. They flew in to check it out and saw a boy floating in air. The six riders were very confused about this because they couldn't fly without dragons or Hiccup's flight suit. Astrid looked at Fishlegs and Hiccup for an explanation because they geeked out with this kind of thing but they were baffled too.

The dragon riders landed on a roof to rest their dragons while they watched. Snotlout and the twins was being stupid by hovering over a fight and Hiccup told Astrid and Fishlegs, "Stay here while I get those 3 mutton heads to come over here." Hiccup flew on Toothless to Snotlout and the twins and said, "You three need to go to the roof." The one with green hair fired at the four riders and Hiccup had Toothless bump the other 3 riders and dragons out of the way. Hiccup and Toothless got hit because it was too close and the fell to the ground.

Hiccup fell off of Toothless at impact and Astrid said, "You mutton heads. Look what you caused." Astrid hopped onto Stormfly and said, "Stay here while I go check on Hiccup and Toothless." Astrid flew down and saw that Hiccup and Toothless was already up. Astrid said, "That was a pretty big blast that you and Toothless took there. How are you still conscious?" Hiccup said, "That was a big blast but Toothless had time to just hover and put up his tail to block it but now his tail is damaged and I don't have a spare."

Astrid nodded but they were out in the open and stuck out like a sore thumb. Hiccup and Toothless may have been conscious but they were sore from the fall. Hiccup told Astrid, "Go back up and join the other riders and me and Toothless will hide in that ally." Astrid nodded her head and hopped onto Stormfly to join the others. Fishlegs asked Astrid as she hopped off of Stormfly, "Why isn't Hiccup flying up here on Toothless?"

Astrid said as Hiccup and Toothless went for the ally, "Because of Snotlout and the Twins hovering to watch, Toothless prevented himself and Hiccup from getting hurt by blocking the blast with his tail but now it's damaged, so they are going to hide in that ally." The floating boy sucked the green haired guy into a container and landed in the same ally as Hiccup and Toothless. The dragon riders got nervous for Hiccup and Toothless but Astrid said, "Don't do anything, Hiccup and Toothless can take care of themselves." The riders looked shocked but got the picture. The Twins and Snotlout felt bad that they put Hiccup and Toothless in that predicament.

Hiccup noticed the boy coming towards them and he and Toothless ran into a dead end. They turned around and saw a green glow coming towards them. Hiccup and Toothless stayed close to the wall and Toothless was in protective mode. The boy came with two other teens in tow. The 1st one with the green light told the other two, " I could've sworn that I saw Skulker aim at something else and it went into hiding." The female said, "I also could've sworn that I saw someone come down this way."

Hiccup grew more nervous and Toothless grew more protective of Hiccup. The teenagers finally spotted Hiccup and Toothless in the dark. Toothless blasted a plasma blast in the sky to call the other riders just in case. The boy kept light going and walked up to Hiccup but Toothless was growling. The boy backed away but still kept the light going.

Hiccup stepped in front of Toothless because these kids were younger than him. Hiccup started off by saying, "Hi, my name is Hiccup and this is Toothless." The boy walked up and said, "My name is Danny and this is Sam and Tucker." Hiccup whistled for his team to come down but when they thought they had to attack, Hiccup stopped them. Hiccup said, "This is my team. Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout. These are their dragons. Stormfly, Meatlug, Barf, Belch, and Hookfang."

Danny said, "Me and my friends have different personalities. I'm the one with ghost powers, Sam is Gothic, and Tucker is a techno geek." Hiccup skipped over asking what a techno geek is. Hiccup said, "So do me and my friends. i have the heart of a Chieftain and the soul of a dragon. Astrid is one fierce warrior, Fishlegs is smart and loves fight with knowledge. The Twins are crazy and mutton heads, Snotlout is a mutton head and a fierce warrior." Sam said, "I like Toothless, he is black which is my favorite color." All the dragon riders had weapons but the three teenagers didn't want to set them off.

The dragons were ready for some action but they waited for a command. Danny said, "Can we go somewhere we're not so exposed? I would prefer to be in my room. But no dragons inside, besides we are by my house. Me, Sam, and Tucker will go in through the door while you guys enter through the window." The dragon riders nodded. Hiccup told Toothless, "Stay. I'll be right back." Hiccup hopped onto Stormfly as the three teens went inside.

The dragon riders went inside but saw a different boy and they sent their dragons back down to where Toothless was waiting at,. Sam said, "This is Danny but he isn't in his ghost form." The dragon riders sat on the floor but Hiccup stayed standing. Danny said, "I'll be right back, got to put Skulker in the ghost zone." The dragon riders were confused but nodded their heads.

Hiccup was keeping an eye on the dragons, even after Danny left the room. Same came up to where Hiccup was standing and she noticed his leg and looked down and noticed and noticed Toothless's tail. Sam asked, "What happened to your leg and Toothless's tail?" Hiccup leaned against the wall and said, "Long story short. I shot down Toothless and he was wounded. We fought a bigger dragon and after words, we bumped into the tail and fell towards the fire. Toothless saved me from dying but didn't save my leg." Tucker asked, "Can I get a photo of everyone?" The dragon riders nodded their heads and Ruffnut said, "Sure. Do you have any paper and paint?"

Tucker said, "No. I didn't mean on paper, I meant on here." The dragon riders examined it and nodded their heads and Tucker took their picture. Dash was passing up the Fenton house and he heard a noise coming from down the ally. He saw dragons at the same time the dragons and Hiccup saw him. Danny came back and saw Hiccup and Sam looking outside and he went over and so did Tucker. The dragon riders stood up and squeezed to look out the window and laughed because Toothless blasted one blast at Dash's feet and he ran away screaming.

Hiccup said, "We better get going before someone else spots our dragons." The three teens backed away from the window so that Hiccup could open the window. Hiccup opened the window and jumped out and landed straight on Toothless's back. Hiccup slid off of Toothless because he just remembered that Toothless's tail was ruined. The other dragon riders whistled for their dragons and hopped onto their backs.

Astrid looked down and saw that Hiccup wasn't in the air yet. Astrid landed and Hiccup said, "I need a spare but I don't have one." Astrid said, "I'll get a spare and come back for you." Hiccup nodded and Astrid took off with the other riders, leading them back to Berk. Hiccup and Toothless stayed in the ally as Astrid took off.

After Astrid left, Polleena heard Toothless making a noise in the ally and went to investigate. Polleena saw Hiccup and Hiccup and Toothless saw her. Polleena came closer and she liked him after the Ghost boy. Hiccup backed into the wall because he knew he couldn't fly away. Hiccup said, "Sorry. I'm already taken."

Polleena looked disappointed but didn't stop, so, Hiccup hopped onto Toothless. Toothless jumped on the walls and ended up on the Fenton's house, so, Polleena just left. Astrid came back and noticed Hiccup on the roof instead of the ally and landed. She gave Hiccup the spare and as he was switching the tails, Astrid asked, "Why are you up here and how did you get up here?" Hiccup said, "Don't worry about the 1st question and Toothless bounced from one wall to the other."

Hiccup put the ruined tail in the satchel and hopped onto Toothless. Hiccup and Astrid took off to go back to Berk.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and read the next.


	6. HTTYD meets Ben 10

Hey people, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiccup was out on a flight by himself, taking a break from being Chief of Berk. Hiccup just felt so free without being held back by anything. Hiccup saw a green light and then, he sat up and saw that they were being followed by something. Hiccup was trying to fly Toothless away but didn't realize that the tail was frozen. Hiccup and Toothless fell to the ground and skidded a little.

Hiccup fell off of Toothless when they crashed into the ground and Hiccup got back up. Hiccup ran over to Toothless and saw that he was alright. Suddenly, Hiccup and Toothless was surrounded three people. Toothless lifted his head and blasted at the three people to get them to back off. All of a sudden, a pink sphere was around them and Hiccup was squished against Toothless in the sphere.

The male with black hair turned to stone and said, "I wanted to punch something or someone." The girl said, "Too bad. We don't want to hurt them." The male with brown hair said, "I would have to agree with my cousin on that." The male with black hair looked disappointed but didn't argue. Hiccup put his hand on Toothless's back to try to stand but it was hard between his peg leg and Toothless taking up most of the space.

The one with brown hair said, "Gwen, you better make that a bit bigger because it looks squished and we don't know this person or his pet." The girl nodded and made it into a cube instead of a sphere. Hiccup found it easier to stand, so, Hiccup finished standing up and moved his hand from Toothless's saddle. The one with black hair was still stone and got ready to break the cube and punch Hiccup but the girl said, "Kevin don't and Ben don't encourage him to do so." The one with brown hair said, "I wasn't going to."

Hiccup was confused with the names but he didn't say anything. The male with black hair said, "Gwen, we don't know if this guys is good or bad, not to mention if we could trust him." Hiccup jumped in and said, "I'm not bad but the feeling is quiet natural, you mutton heads." The three people were confused at what he just said. Hiccup took out his dragon blade and lit it on fire and broke the cube.

It pushed the girl back somehow but now Hiccup and Toothless were free. Toothless's tail was still frozen though and the guy with black hair went after Hiccup and Toothless as Hiccup tried to warm up Toothless's tail. Toothless blasted at him and he flung backwards. The one with brown hair transformed into a red and black creature that he called out the name, Ultimate Big Chill. He blew air onto Toothless's tail and it was on fire for a few seconds and then, it was completely covered in ice. The thing turned back into a person and Hiccup put the dragon blade up and stood up.

Hiccup asked, "Who are you guys?" The girl stood up and said, "Guys, i'm okay. Back off from the boy and his pet." The girl walked up to Hiccup even though Toothless was growling but Hiccup stood in front of Toothless and said, "Hold bud, remember your limit." The girl told Hiccup, "My name is Gwen and that's Kevin and Ben." Hiccup looked at Gwen carefully and said, "You guys will be sorry when my friends arrive and Toothless isn't my pet, he's my friend."

Gwen back away and Kevin walked up to Hiccup covered in metal. Kevin said, "I don't see anyone else around. So your the stupid one." Hiccup stared at Kevin and said, "No, you're still a mutton head because soon as my friends notice that I was gone too long, then they would know that something is wrong. They know that I don't stay out too late because of my duties back home." Gwen, Kevin, and Ben weren't convinced that Hiccup was telling the truth. Ben asked, "How old are you?"

Hiccup said, "Me and Toothless are 20 years old, how old are you guys?" Ben said, "Me and Gwen are 16 and Kevin is 17." Toothless went to Hiccup's side and the three of them were confused about what duties, what is his name, what happened to his leg and Toothless's tail, where is he from, and what friends. Hiccup and Toothless turned to take off but Ben turned into something that he called Echo Echo and scattered around with Hiccup and Toothless in the middle. Hiccup reached into his satchel and pulled out monstrous nightmare gel and put it in front of all the Echo Echos and Kevin and Gwen stepped by the Echo Echos and Kevin asked, "What kind of gel is this and what is it going to do?"

Hiccup ran back to beside Toothless and Toothless knew what to do and blasted the gel and it caught fire. Hiccup hopped onto Toothless and they leap to behind the Echo Echos and they were too distracted by the fire to notice. Hiccup hopped off of Toothless and they ran into an ally. By the time Ben turned into Big Chill and cooled it off, Hiccup and Toothless was already gone. Ben turned back to normal and said, "We should spread out and look for them." Gwen and Kevin nodded in agreemant and started to search but Hiccup and Toothless relaxed.

Meanwhile, back on Berk, Astrid noticed that it was sunset and he's been out all day and he normally isn't. Astrid told Valka, "I'm going to gather up the other riders to go out with me to look for Hiccup." Valka nodded in agreement and Astrid left to get the other riders. After Astrid gathered the riders, she said, "Something is up with Hiccup and Toothless." The riders hopped onto their dragons and flew to the sky and started looking for Hiccup and Toothless.

Hiccup checked on Toothless's prosthetic tail but it was still frozen but at least they were hiding. Ben finally spotted Hiccup and yelled for the others. Ben went into the ally but when his friends came, the other riders arrived but the didn't see Hiccup or Toothless. Snotlout pointed out the three people at the ally way. Hiccup spotted the other riders and said, "Toothless, distress call." Toothless sent the distress call and the other riders saw it and now they knew where Hiccup and Toothless was at.

Astrid said, "Stormfly, spine shot." Stormfly shot spines in Hiccup's direction at the three people. Astrid said, "Fishlegs, go help Hiccup and Toothless with what they need. Twins and Snotlout, you're with me. We're going to distract them." The riders nodded in agreement and went to do their jobs. While the four riders distracted the three people by blasting at them, Fishlegs flew over to Hiccup and Toothless.

Hiccup said, "Toothless's can't fly because his tail is frozen." Fishlegs understood and said, "Meatlug, lava blast." Meatlug did it on the prosthetic and it melted the ice from the tail. By the time the ice was fully melted off of Toothless's tail, the other riders were down and in pink cubes. Hiccup was stunned at how fast his team was taken down.

Gwen said, "Stop it, this isn't solving anything." Hiccup said, "What about you guys just let us go before our home falls into chaos." Kevin said, "Don't believe him, they just want to go free." Ben said, "Hold on, what do you mean your home will fall into chaos?" Snotlout said, "Don't answer that, we can break out of this ourselves."

Hiccup said, "Snotlout, you know that they won't let us go, even if you do get out. I have to tell them. [To Gwen, Ben, and Kevin] Our home is no stranger to hard times but we don't enjoy and our home would've been taken over if it wan't for us. My father recently died and I had taken over his duties as Chief. Me and my friends help defend Berk and Toothless is an Alpha." Hiccup paused for a moment and continued and said, "Without the dragon alpha, dragons will go crazy, including vikings without their Chief." Gwen released Hiccup's friends and their dragons and flew away as quickly as possible without looking back.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read.


	7. HTTYD meets Sophia the first

Hey people, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiccup took off for a flight first thing in the morning to get a breath of fresh air before being stuck in the village doing duties. Hiccup left a note for Astrid and his mom before he took off though, that way they don't worry. Hiccup saw a small village and then a big building on the other end of the village. Hiccup flew to the other side of the village and landed Toothless for him to rest. Hiccup thought this was crazy but he knew eventually he would be spotted, so why not make a friend while he was there.

Hiccup led Toothless to the big building and then he knocked. Someone that was older and better dressed than Hiccup answered answered. The man asked, "How can I help you?" Hiccup said, "I would like to talk to the person in charge here." The older man nodded and said, "Very well, follow me."

Hiccup followed the older man while Toothless followed Hiccup and any guard that tried to stop him, he growled. The older man turned around and said, "The royal family would be glad to meet you and your glad that the royal family allows pets or you wouldn't be allowed to have your pet." Hiccup said, "He is my friend, not my pet. He goes everywhere I go." The olderman said, "My name is Baileywick by the way." Hiccup and Toothless continued to follow Baileywick.

Baileywick said, "Please wait here and i'll be back with the royal family." Hiccup nodded and sat down on a chair with Toothless by his side while Baileywick went to fetch the royal family. Hiccup was so surprised that they had such cozy furniture. Hiccup noticed five people behind Baileywick and he stood up and walked forward a little with Hiccup in tow. The three kids noticed Toothless and ran up to him and Toothless started to growl but Hiccup knelt down and calmed him.

Hiccup stood back up and said, "Hi. You're the people in charge here?" The grown man said, "Why, yes. I'm King Roland, this is Queen Miranda, and our kids, Princess Sophia, Princess Amber, and Prince James." The kids were petting Toothless but Toothless wasn't enjoying it with the kids. Hiccup said, "My name is Hiccup and this is Toothless. I just wanted to make sure you were friendly because during my last battle, my father passed and I became leader of my village because of it." King Roland nodded and said, "We would love to be as helpful as possible."

Sophia asked, "Is that a real dragon?" Hiccup looked at Sophia and said, "Yes, Toothless is a real dragon." Amber said, "Is it okay if we feed Toothless?" Hiccup said, "Sure. He mainly eats fish." Toothless laid down as he waited for his food while the kids ran off to get the food. Miranda asked, "Where's your home?" Hiccup said, "I am from a small village called berk which is on an island."

The kids ran back with a bunch of fish and Toothless ate it like nothing. The kids noticed Hiccup's leg and Toothless's tail. Sophia stood up and asked Hiccup, "What happened to your leg and Toothless's tail?" King Roland and Queen Miranda looked just as confused. Hiccup said, "Toothless's tail was ruined when he was shot down and then, we fought a bigger dragon. We bumped into it's tail and Toothless saved me but my leg when we fell into the fire that was caused when we defeated it when I was 15."

James asked, "Could you show us a few moves on Toothless?" Hiccup said, "Sure, if it's alright with your parents."Miranda said, "Sure" and so did King Roland. Hiccup said, "It would be a lot easier if we do it outside." On that note, everyone went outside and Hiccup hopped onto Toothless and took to the air.

Hiccup did some tricks and stopped all of a sudden. The royal family was confused of why Hiccup and Toothless stopped. Sophia ran to the stables and grabbed her helmet. She hopped onto Minimus and took to the sky to see why Hiccup and Toothless stopped. When she reached Hiccup, she asked, "Why did you stop doing tricks when you didn't finish?"

Hiccup said, "My friends are here when I wasn't expecting them to follow me." Hiccup pointed over to his friends. Hiccup then said, "I will continue doing tricks but if I don't introduce your family to my friends, they will get the wrong idea." Hiccup flew towards his friends with Sofia which made the royal family more confused. Hiccup stopped in front of his friends and said, "This is Sophia and you got to come and meet her family."

The dragon riders nodded and followed Hiccup and Sofia and landed. Hiccup said, "This is King Roland, Queen Miranda, Princess Amber, and Prince James. They are the rulers here. This is Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. This is Stormfly who is Astrid's dragon, this is Meatlug who is Fishlegs' dragon, this is Hookfang who is Snotlout's dragon, this is Barf and Belch who is Ruffnut's and Tuffnut's dragon." The dragon riders took to the air and Hiccup and Toothless continued to do their tricks until they were done. After he was done, he bowed and flew back to Berk with the other riders.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read.


	8. HTTYD meets Elena of Avalor

Hey people, Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

One day, the dragon riders were flying when all of a sudden, somebody on a different animal was following them. Hiccup knew that he had to make a decision and fast. Hiccup said, "You guys go on. I'll distract this person while you guys fly for it." The other riders nodded their heads and Hiccup and Toothless stopped while the others went on. The person stopped her animal in front of Hiccup and Toothless.

Hiccup landed Toothless and the girl did the same. She said, "My name is Elena and i'm the ruler here. This is Skylar, one of the animals that liver here. What is your name?" Hiccup said, "My name is Hiccup and this is Toothless and he is a dragon." Hiccup and Elena took to the air again and flew in the direction as the riders. Elena and Hiccup landed in front of the riders and hopped off of Skylar and Toothless.

Hiccup said, "This is Elena and Skylar. This is Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. These are their dragons, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, and Barf and Belch." They all said, "Hi" to each other and Elena said, "I am crown princess and can't pass a law without most of the Grand Council agreeing." Astrid said, "Hiccup is the Chief of our island and Toothless is alpha to all the dragons." Snotlout said, "Hiccup isn't only leader of Berk, but also the leader of our little group." Fishlegs said, "Hiccup actually started the peace with the dragons."

Hiccup said, "That means nothing to me because friends and family are more to me." Elena nodded her head in agreement and said, "It is the same way here." Hiccup said, "It is best if we got going." Everyone nodded in agreement and the riders hopped onto their dragons. They said, "Bye" and took off for Berk.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read.


	9. HTTYD meets Spider-man

Hey people, hope you enjoy this chapter.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiccup decided to go on a flight by himself with Toothless just to enjoy the sights. Hiccup saw a town below that looked more advanced than Berk and he flew down lower to get a better look. Hiccup heard a sound from behind him and he turned around to someone on a building, well, half a person. Hiccup was really confused now and thought that person was a goner because he only had his top half.

Hiccup started to fly away when, he was kicked out of the saddle and fell down, along with Toothless. Hiccup stood up and started to run over to Toothless when some people appeared in front of them but he easily slid under them and he ran the rest of the way to Toothless. The one with black stripes said, "How many times do I have to tell you guys to think before you jump in. We don't have any idea what this guy can do." Hiccup saw that Toothless was fine but Hiccup took out his dragon blade and ran back towards the people as he released Hideous Zippleback gas. The people started complaining about how much it stunk until Hiccup lit it up and they mainly wanted to get out of the way.

Hiccup easily walked back over to Toothless with no problem. The one that wore a bucket on his head asked, "Who is this guy?" We never fought anyone as smart as him." Hiccup looked at the people when he was finally with Toothless and said, "I about have to be smart." The one in red and blue came running at Hiccup and Toothless. He sprayed something onto Hiccup's wrists, Toothless's tail, wings, and mouth.

The one with a bucket on his head tripped while the one in red and blue sprayed the same stuff onto his ankles. Toothless and Hiccup realized what happened and they tried to get out. The one in yellow and green looked calm and peaceful and said, "To friend an enemy, you must first treat them like a friend." Everyone starred at him blankly, including Hiccup and Toothless. The one with black and yellow said, "We better take them back to HQ and then, got ready for hero school."

The one in black and yellow picked up Toothless while the one in red and blue picked up Hiccup and said, "I'll meet you guys back at HQ." Then, he took off swinging toward the sky with Hiccup. Hiccup wasn't scarred because he flew on a dragon but he was nervous. The one in red and blue finally stopped swinging when they were inside. The one in red and blue sat down Hiccup and the others arrived with Toothless and sat him down.

The one with black strips noticed the dagger and the dragon blade handle on Hiccup and took them away while Hiccup scooted closer to Toothless. Someone with an eye patch showed up and asked, "Who are these guys?" No one had time to answer before an engine went out. The one with a bucket on his head up the ride while the others left to deal with the problem. Astrid and Stormfly snuck in to get Hiccup and Toothless and found them tied.

Astrid grabbed one of her daggers and cut the string off of Hiccup first and then, gave a dagger to Hiccup and they both got the string off of Toothless and afterwords, Hiccup gave the dagger back to Astrid. Hiccup said, "They took my dagger and dragon blade. We got to get them back." Astrid nodded her head and they both took off on foot with their dragons in tow to get outside. Hiccup went towards the black stripped girl and grabbed both dagger and dragon blade as she slid under her.

The black stripped girl lept at Hiccup but Astrid blocked it. Hiccup and Astrid lept onto their dragon dragons and the dragon riders with them flew odd but the one in red and blue shot his strings at Toothless's tail and pulled him back down. Hiccup and Toothless tried to fly forward but they couldn't break away. The one wearing a bucket on his head carried Hiccup to the flying thing while the one in red and blue pulled Toothless to the ship while team flew away.

What the person in red and blue didn't realize was by pulling Toothless down and fast as he did, he broke Toothless's prosthetic tail. Hiccup pushed the bucket head away and went for Toothless. Once Hiccup was with Toothless, he pulled off the string and saw that his tail was broken. Hiccup turned around and saw the people behind him but with that person with the eye patch in front of them. Hiccup stood up and asked, "What did I do to make you guys attack me?"

The one with the eye patch said, "Good question that our five heroes would love to answer." The black stripped girl said, "Well he could attack the city on his pet." Hiccup said, "Well, I didn't and I wouldn't. I was just flying and now because you assumed what I was doing, I can't go home because his tail is broken and I don't have a spare." Toothless laid still even though he was fine. Hiccup sat down and rubbed Toothless's head to see if he wasn't injured.

Toothless stood up and started circling the five heroes while growling at them. Hiccup whistled for Toothless to come over and Hiccup patted Toothless's head. The bucket head said, "Prove it, that you wouldn't hurt anyone." Hiccup said, "I didn't bring out my dagger or my dragon blade and I didn't let my dragon, Toothless, attack you or your friends, did I? The bucket head said, "No, I guess not."

Hiccup said, "Let's start over. My name is Hiccup and this is Toothless." Toothless growled and Hiccup said, "Easy Bud, we're giving them a second chance." Toothless was still on edge but stopped growling and the one wearing red and blue said, "Ok. My name is Spider-man, this is Iron Fist, White Tiger, Nova, Power man, and our leader Nick Fury." Hiccup said, "Nova is the one with a bucket head?" The team laughed, except for Nova and Hiccup said, "What did I say?"

White Tiger said, "Pretty much everyone calls him bucket head." Hiccup said, "Just one question. How are me and Toothless going to get home?" They shrugged and Nova said, "Since you rely on your skill and we rely on our powers, can you teach us a few tricks?" Hiccup said, "I don't just rely on my skills. I also rely on what's around me and my team." Nova re-asked the question and Hiccup said, "Well, seeing as I escaped danger before and this could also sharpen up my skills, I guess I could."

The five heroes cheered and Hiccup said, "You could use your powers and I will use my inventions, Toothless won't part take in this." The five heroes were confused about this but they walked with Hiccup beside them and Toothless in tow to the training area. Hiccup said, "Do your worst but Toothless will be in here in case something goes wrong." They split up with Hiccup in the middle and Toothless on the sidelines. They came at Hiccup but Hiccup took out his dragon blade and sprayed the gas.

The five heroes were forgot about what the gas can do until Hiccup slid out of the gas and ignited it. The five heroes went backwards and Toothless laughed. The heroes came at Hiccup by foot and Hiccup twitched his finger and Toothless swatted some out of the way and Hiccup took his shield and swatted the last two heroes and he won. Nova said, "I thought you said that Toothless was going to stay out of it." Hiccup said, "Yes I did, which was my plan to teach you a lesson."

Power man asked, "What exactly was the lesson?" Toothless walked over to Hiccup and Hiccup said, "The point was to get back at you guys for destroying Toothless's tail." The team's mouths dropped. Hiccup laughed a little and said, "I'm just kidding. But that was the reason why I tricked you guys into thinking that Toothless was going to sit out. The real point is not to under estimate your opponent, use your team and use your team but to communicate with them without your opponent knowing what your going to do. Your a team, you got to communicate and listen to each other and if you don't, then you already lost." The five heroes nodded their heads and Hiccup said, "I told you. I don't just rely on my skills but also rely on what's around me and my team. You have to be able to rely on one another through any situation."

Spider-man led Hiccup, after the training session, to Dr. Conner's lab to fix Toothless's tail. Hiccup grabbed everything he needed to fix Toothless's tail and he fixed it. Hiccup said, "Goodbye" to everyone and took off for Berk.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read.


	10. HTTYD meets Miraculous Ladybug

Hey people, hope you enjoy this chapter.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

One day, Hicup went flying on Toothless but he made sure that he wasn't being followed. Hiccup was completely relaxed after a while because he knew that he wouldn't have to fight. Hiccup saw a big town down below while they were flying. Hiccup flew Toothless lower to get a better look at the things but then Hiccup was kicked out of the saddle by something and landed on the ground. Toothless fell to the ground too but not beside Hiccup given that Hiccup was kicked.

Hiccup stood up and was about to go over to Toothless until he saw a girl jump in front of him and a male jumped in front of Toothless. Hiccup slid beneath the two people and they didn't realize that Hiccup did that. Hiccup made it to Toothless but both people were on him now and Hiccup took out his dragon blade to block any attack towards him or Toothless. The male said something and went after Hiccup's dragon blade and after one touch it was destroyed. Hiccup took a step back towards Toothless in case a big move was coming up and he had to get away.

The male took his stick and damaged Toothless's tail. Toothless started to growl clearly and the two people backed off and so did the people that were watching. The female said something but Hiccup wasn't paying attention and she was wondering what to do with the stuffed eel. She looked around but the only part that glowed was right in front of Toothless. She tossed the stuffed eel at Toothless and Toothless growled and backed away from it.

Hiccup turned around to see why Toothless got all mad all of a sudden. Hiccup saw a eel in front of Toothless and he grabbed it and realized it was fake. Hiccup ripped the eel in half and tossed it back over to the duo. Hiccup said, "Never ever do that again. I am not a bad person." The female said, "Hold up. Did someone named Hawk Moth come into contact with you? If not, how do you have a dragon?"

Hiccup said, "Who is Hawk Moth? Toothless was born a dragon." The girl threw the ripped toy eel into the air and everything was fixed in an instant. The two heroes said, "Our names Ladybug and Cat Noir but we have to go." The two heroes raced off, leaving Hiccup and Toothless by themselves and two other people showed up. They said, "Hi. Our names are Marinette and Adrien. " Hiccup said, "My name is Hiccup and this is Toothless and we got to go. Bye."

Hiccup hopped onto Toothless and they raced to Berk as fast as they could. They also didn't look back.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read.


	11. Pretty Please Read

Hey people, I hope you enjoyed those and I will try to come up with some others. I am almost through with school because tomorrow is my last day of school and I don't know when I will update again. Please keep reading when I come up with some more.


	12. HTTYD 2 meets HTTYD

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Hey people. I know that this is going to get pretty confusing due to it being the second film seeing the first film again but it is going to be after the dragon war ends and also the day after Stoick's death so it is going to be really confusing. Hope you think it is funny, I just thought of /-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"One day, the 20 year old Hiccup needed to get out of the village and clear his head after what happened the day before. Hiccup ran up to Astrid and said, "Astrid, I need time to myself with Toothless to clear my head after what happened yesterday." Astrid said, "Of course, i'll look after things here, don't worry about things here." Hiccup thanked her and went to the Great Hall with a satchel to pack a snack and then he whistled for Toothless. Once Toothless got there, Hiccup hopped on and went they took off, just flying around, not caring./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Hiccup and Toothless flew straight into a portal and ended up some place else. Hiccup gasped because it looked so familiar so, he landed Toothless in the trees and Hiccup hopped off and said, "Toothless, you stay put while I hope down and hide behind this tree to check things out." Toothless was confused but did as he was told. Hiccup hopped off of Toothless and saw two people approaching and took a closer look at them. Hiccup realized that he knew who these two are, it was him and Astrid walking together as friends back when they were 15 years old./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Hiccup realized that he went back in time and had to find a way to get back to his time before he messed up this time good. The 15 year old Hiccup was talking to the 15 year old Astrid and then their other friends came up and interrupted. The 20 year old Hiccup rolled his eyes because this was also typical in his time too and he tried hard not to scream when he felt like it. The 15 year old Snotlout said, "Let's go out on a flight, Astrid. Just you and me in the sunset on our dragons." The 20 year old Hiccup knew how this was going to end and he felt like punching Snotlout but didn't because this was before him and Astrid were together. The 15 year old Astrid said, "No thank you." The 15 year old Hiccup said, "What about we all go on a flight?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The riders all nodded in agreement. The 20 year old Hiccup got worried that if they fly overhead, then they would spot him for sure. The 20 year old Hiccup grabbed a stick from the ground and threw it at Snotlout. Snotlout said, "Geesh Astrid, I get it. You don't want to go on a flight with me but do you really need to throw a stick at me?" Astrid said, "What?! I didn't throw a stick at you."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The 20 year old Hiccup took another stick and threw it at the twins which it hit both of them. The twins thought that they threw the stick at one another. The 20 year old Hiccup took three sticks off the ground and threw one each at himself as 15, 15 year old Astrid, and 14 year old Fishlegs. They all looked stunned and 20 year old Hiccup made sure that they were all looking at the woods before throwing more sticks out and climbed up the tree where Toothless was waiting. The younger riders called for their dragons and they entered the woods to find out who threw those sticks at them. Luckily for 20 year old Hiccup, the younger riders didn't look in the trees and didn't spot him or Toothless./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The 20 year old Hiccup watched them head deeper into the woods. The 20 year old Hiccup hopped onto Toothless and flew into the sky to follow them and Toothless blasted at their feet and got out of view before the young riders looked up to see where that came from. 15 year old Astrid said, "That looked like one of Toothless's blast." The riders agreed but Toothless was behind them, not above them. The 15 year old Hiccup hopped onto Toothless and took to the sky to find out who shot that. The 15 year old Hiccup spotted the 20 year old Hiccup on Toothless and the 15 year old Hiccup had his Toothless blast the 20 year old Hiccup's Toothless's prosthetic tail./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The 20 year old Hiccup and Toothless went down and the 15 year old Hiccup and Toothless landed except they were back in the village with the other young riders followed them. The 20 year old Hiccup and Toothless stood up and 20 year old Hiccup that Toothless's prosthetic tail is broken and they were surrounded by the people of Berk, along with the young riders and... Stoick the Vast. Hiccup started to get teary eyed from seeing his father again but tried his hardest not to cry and Toothless stayed by Hiccup that way he doesn't get confused. Stoick asked young Hiccup, "Who's this? This dragon looks exactly like Toothless, just with a different saddle, why?" Young Hiccup said, "I don't know. Me and Toothless shot him down but we don't know who he is and who is his dragon."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The 20 year old Hiccup said, "I knew this was a bad idea and that we should've gone back when I realized where we were." 20 year old Hiccup hit himself in the head for doing something so stupid. The good people of Berk was confused now about what 20 year old Hiccup was saying and who he and his dragon was. Young Hiccup stepped forward and asked the older him, "What are you talking about?" Stoick grabbed his boy and held him back and 20 year old Hiccup missed that about his father./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"20 year old Hiccup took a step back with his Toothless because they were going to think that he's crazy and said, "To be honest I have no clue what happened but some how I went back in time. I know you think that i'm crazy, but it's true and I can prove it." 20 year old Hiccup and his Toothless and the other Toothless go side by side and he smoothed out his Toothless's tail and the prosthetic looked like the past Toothless's tail. He also had young Hiccup line up with him and their prosthetic was on the same side. Young Hiccup said, "You're the older me?" 20 year old Hiccup said, "Yes and you go on many adventures with your team but I can't reveal much from the future." Snotlout walked up to 20 year old Hiccup and said, "So me and Astrid get together in the future right?" While Snotlout was hoping it would be a yes, Astrid was hoping for it to be a no./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"20 year old Hiccup said, "No. You hit on Heather and then another girl." The vikings got confused and Stoick asked, "What does the future hold for us?" 20 year old Hiccup said, "I can't tell you but it is no better than what happened when it was us or the dragons." The village was confused and then the 20 year old Astrid came through the portal and saw the 20 year old Hiccup and landed in front of him. The young riders saw the 20 year old Astrid and young Snotlout, "So who is this?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The 20 year old Hiccup looked at young Astrid and said, "This is you 5 years later." Young Astrid gasped to see what she looks like 5 years later. 20 year old Hiccup said to the 20 year old Astrid, "You are quiet stubborn." 20 year old Astrid agreed but didn't kiss him because she knew that they didn't know yet and she noticed Stoick and realized that Hiccup was upset to see his father again. 20 year old Astrid said, "We better head back to our place now, Hiccup."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"20 year old Hiccup agreed, "Just one problem with that." 20 year old Hiccup pointed to Toothless's tail and young Hiccup grabbed a tail from the armory and gave it to the older Hiccup. 20 year old Hiccup replaced the tail and put the damaged one in the satchel. The two love birds hopped onto their dragon and went back to the portal and went home. The young riders hopped onto their dragons and they followed the older Hiccup and Astrid through the portal./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The young riders of Berk went through the portal and they saw the new Berk. The riders landed and 20 year old Hiccup spotted the young riders and ran over to them. 20 year old Hiccup said, "What are you doing here? You guys aren't supposed to be here. You know what forget it, follow my Toothless back to the house while I take care of other things real quick, we will talk after I get back." 20 year old Hiccup took off leaving his Toothless to lead the others back to the house, trying to go as unnoticeable as possible. 20 year Hiccup spotted his Astrid and ran up to her and he said, "The younger versions of ourselves followed us, I need you to gather up the other riders, i'll take care of mom."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"20 year old Astrid was confused but understood and took off on Stormfly to get the other riders. Hiccup asked Gobber, "Where is my mom?" Gobber said, "She's at the house with Cloudjumper, why?" 20 year old Hiccup said, "Long story, thanks." 20 year old Hiccup took a short cut to the house and entered and said, "Mom, long story, but you need to go out for a little bit."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Valka said, "Why?" 20 year old Hiccup said, "The young riders from mine and my friends' past and they don't know you're still alive and they are on their way here." Valka nodded and took off on Cloudjumper into the sky, out of view and went into the stables. Hiccup's friends arrive just as the former them arrived along with Toothless. 20 year old Hiccup said, "Welcome to my house."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The young riders were confused and young Astrid said, "Where is Stoick?" The older riders were stung by what young Astrid said but they tried to hide it and 20 year old Astrid came up with an excuse by saying, "Stoick is busy with other things around Berk." Young Fishlegs asked, "Then, why is there a giant statue of him outside?" 20 year old Hiccup said, "You had to be so perspective back then, Fishlegs? There is a statue of him outside because he... is the greatest chief we have." 20 year old Hiccup said, "Okay, now it's time to fly you guys back to your time."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The young riders were disappointed but understood. All the young riders and 20 year old Hiccup hopped onto their dragons and 20 year old Hiccup whispered to his Astrid, "Watch things here and tell mom that it's okay to come home." The young riders and also 20 year old Hiccup exit the house and took to the air and headed for the portal. 20 year old Hiccup said, "You guys go on through while I stay here." The young riders did as they were told and 20 year old Hiccup went back down after the portal /-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and that is the end/p 


End file.
